Do Blondes have more fun?
by Videx
Summary: Is it true that Blondes have more fun than others or is that just one big lie? That, is what Uchiha Sasuke soon going to find out... [ Slight SasuShino in the later chapters ]


**Do blondes have more fun?**

No offense to those who are blonde, and a little warning they might get a little OOC, well, especially Sasuke… alright, so if you don't like Sasuke being way too OOC, leave now…

To the rest of you, enjoy…

I don't own anything…

* * *

A blonde Uchiha stood in front of the mirror, and kept asking himself what he had done, or why he had done it in the first place. 

"Sigh…"

He let a hand run through his nice glowing blonde hair, while shaking his head and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid that he actually did what Naruto said.

--- **_Flashback_** ---

Out of nowhere Naruto and Sasuke had started a discussion about blondes having more fun then others.

"You are just jealous, because you don't have blonde hair!" Naruto said crossing his arms and waited for a respond from the great Uchiha.

"And why would I be jealous about some blonde hair?"

"Because, they… have… more… fun… then… others…" the blonde haired replied slowly so his teammate could understand him.

"Hmm…so could you give me some examples…?"

"Of course, there is Ino…" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Really, I haven't notice that Ino was blonde…" Sasuke said sarcastic.

"Don't interrupt me idiot, what I meant was, she seems to enjoy herself, doing all short of girly stuff. Like shopping, dating, looking after guys, having a karaoke night and all other the stuff that girls do for fun"

Sasuke gave a nod, and Naruto continued.

"Old lady Tsunade, when she is gambling, even though she loses every time" "When did you see her have fun losing?" Sasuke asked "And when she drinks sake" Naruto continued without giving him an answer, "So you see, blondes do have more fun!"

"Oh yeah, last but not least, me! I'm always enjoying myself doing all short of things, like training, eating ramen, playing with Konohamaru, going on exciting missions…"

'Maybe it was true that blondes did have more fun than others' he thought

But then again, how could he be sure?

"Now, professor Blonde hair, could you explain why blondes have more fun then others?" Sasuke interrupted, but of course there was no rational explanation on why blondes had more fun than others, both he and Naruto knew that, unless there was some sort of a secret…

Naruto paused and thought for a moment, this was definitely something he couldn't explain, so he used plan B, in case Sasuke would ask, which he of course knew that the Uchiha would, cause he wasn't a blonde.

"If you want know, you must look like a blonde, and then you'll act like a blonde and in the end, you'll know why blondes have more fun then others"

And in a poof, Naruto had disappeared.

--- **_End of flashback_** ---

He sighed, how long would the hideous hair colour stay, he looked much better with dark hair. When it couldn't get any worse, he noticed something on the label, something that he didn't saw before, _permanent_.

Or maybe, he was just hallucinating, cause if it was permanent, then that meant…

He tried desperately to convince himself that it was all a lie, but he knew in the back of his mind, that he was doomed.

For the next couple of hours, Sasuke had locked himself inside the bathroom, not wanting to leave it until the hair colour had disappeared, but no matter how many times he washed his hair, it wouldn't go away.

"Damn…" he said out loud when he again looked at his reflection, the colour still hadn't gone away, so once again he grabbed a bottle of shampoo, that smelled like lemon, sat in the big tub, that was filled with hot water, bubbles and a couple of rubber ducks and continued from where he had left.

'No wonder it's called permanent…' it came from the back of his mind, "shut up…" he muttered, and continued washing his hair, but the voice was right, his head hung low, he was defeated by a mere hair dyer, pathetic…

Once again he stood in front of the mirror, staring hard, trying to think of a way that would make the colour disappear.

He could shave it…

No, then he'll probably lose all his fangirls…

Dye it back to black…

No, then he would have to go down the streets and back to the shop once again…

So he decided, there was only one thing he could do, and that was asking for help. He paused for a moment… him _asking_ for help… him, _Uchiha Sasuke_ asking for help… him, the _heir_ to the Uchiha clan…

He rather be blonde, cause he was a man of pride and honour he was an Uchiha. And there was no way, that he would go back to the store and _ask_ for help, so he decided that it was best if he straighten his back, held his head high, and nothing, not even a hair dyer, could break him.

"But still…" he said sounding a little sad when he took one last look at his reflection.

- - -

When he walked down the streets of Konoha, people would their would turn their heads and could not believe what they saw, a _blonde Uchiha_! Why in world had he dyed his hair? Had he lost a bet or something? Or was it because he had decided not to be an emo any longer, or maybe he just wanted a new look?

But he didn't pay them any attention, screw what people thought of him, there was much more important things then popularity.

For example, beating the crap out of Naruto, after all, it was his fault that he looked like this.

"_If you want know, you must look like a blonde, and then you'll act like a blonde and in the end, you'll know why blondes have more fun then others"_

He could clearly remember his words, they were haunting him, he had to do this, to prove that blondes did not have more fun than others, so look like one, he did now, act like one, that would be soon, and finally, in the end he'll discover the true secret about why blondes had more fun than others.

And then it hit him, he could never act like a blonde, since he wasn't one, so who did he knew that was a blonde? Ino, well what did he know about her?

'She's a girl, a fan girl, she's on the team with that lazy guy and the other one who can't stop eating, Sakura rival, her family owns a flower shop, and she can some sort of mind body switch technique.'

'Hmm, and she does from time to time stalk me, so who do I have to stalk?' he thought, placing a finger on his chin 'Neji, no, then he'll probably think that I have a crush on him or something, even though I have to admit he is pretty cute'

He stopped walking, "oh no…" he whispered, "I just thought that the Hyuga was cute… damn…" he said out loud, and got a few stares from some people who happened to walk by.

"What are you looking at?" he sneered at them.

As the people walked away, he knew that they probably were going to tell someone that the Uchiha had a crush on a certain Hyuga, and of course sooner or later it would reach the ears of the rookies.

And when that happened, Neji would probably hold a little distance between them, but then again, Sakura and Ino would stop stalking him, because they knew that he was gay. He paused for a moment, was that a good thing? Who knows, so he shrugged and continued to walk, still trying to choose someone he was suppose to have a crush on.

"It has to be somebody cool… like me…" he muttered and went through all those he thought was kinda cool, " and he have to be a little mysterious…" as if God had heard him and answered his prayers, team 8 was walking past him.

"The Aburame guy…" he whispered in awe.

The team had obviously heard him, and turned their heads at him.

"Did you say something?" Kiba asked, Sasuke just shrugged, "maybe… maybe not… I'll see you guys later…" and quickly turned his back before he humiliated himself even more.

But instead of team 8 leaving Sasuke alone, they decided to follow him around.

Of course the Uchiha knew they were right behind him, staring at his hair, and wished they had the guts to do something dramatic and drastic, just like himself.

"Hey Blondie!" it came behind him

He looked over his shoulder, "what now doggie…?"

And it struck him, he had just been called Blondie… he the famous Uchiha Sasuke, had already been public humiliated and now he was being called Blondie… What had he done to deserve this… he thought sadly.

"It took you some damn time to come out of the closet…"

"Well, unfortunately, your not my type…" and with that, Sasuke left the trio behind.

Kiba looked at Shino, with a slightly confused look on his face, the Aburame sighed, "he said you was gay and that he would never date you…" and left, heading towards the training ground.

"Don't w-worry, K-Kiba kun… I'm sure you'll f-find someone that l-l-loves you…" Hinata said softly placing a hand on her teammate's shoulder.

There was a silence between them, "Hey! Bastard! I'm not GAY!" he yelled out when he finally realized that he had been insulted, Hinata lightly chuckled, sometimes Kiba could be so slow.

Sasuke could only shook his head, and ignored the people that were staring at him.

"They are just jealous…" he whispered, trying to cheer himself up a little, even though he knew, that they weren't.

In the far distance, he could see his teammates, waiting for him, with each step he took he felt that death was awaiting him, his heart started to beat faster, he couldn't find the air to breath properly, his clenched fist was getting a little sweaty and there was a weird feeling in his stomach.

'They haven't seen me yet, maybe I could just stop here and go home…' he thought, 'are you crazy? What is wrong with you? Don't let that dumb blonde beat you! Straighten up already, you are an Uchiha!' it came from the back of his mind.

With new strength founded, he was ready, he was definitely going to prove that blondes didn't have more fun than others!

And before he could stop himself he yelled out:

"Hey forehead girl!"

"Ino pig!" Sakura replied turning around with a clenched fist, but a horrified look was on her face, when she saw that it was her precious Sasuke kun, that had called her a forehead girl…

Tears started to form in her eyes, "Sasuke kun…" she whispered, apparently looking shocked, and hurt at the same time, "why… why did you… how… how could you?" she asked, falling to the ground.

"Because you do have a big forehead crybaby…"

Her eye started to twitch, she stood up, tears gone, and with a finger she pointed at him yelling, "chicken butt!"

He took a step back, "what the hell are you talking about?" "your hair looks like a chicken butt…" she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Correction…" it came from Naruto, who had been quiet the whole time, "his hair looks like a _blonde_ chicken butt…"

A silence followed.

"Oh my God! You are blonde!"

"And you are stupid, is it first now you noticed my hair?"

"No, I have always thought your hair looked like a chicken's butt…" she whispered shyly…

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, "well, I have always thought your forehead was big…" he said and placed his hands on his hips, "Sasuke…" "What now Naruto…" "Your hands…" he pointed at them, "what about them?"

"They are on your hips…"

"And?"

"_Hips_…" Naruto repeated.

"Oh my God!" Sasuke yelled out, quickly removing his hands, "why didn't you tell me sooner! I mean, what if someone saw me! God, that would be so embarrassing!"

"Did you just sound like a girl…?" Sakura asked, while walking back.

"No…" he replied with a stern look, "did you just sound like a guy?"

"Of course not…"

Another silence followed.

"Why did you turn blonde?"

Sasuke looked up from the ground, "ask Blondie…" he muttered, "I did…" Sakura replied.

"Well, ask the other Blondie…"

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto, who was currently writing in a small book.

"What are you writing?" she asked carefully, not wanting to disturb him, he looked up, "I'm just taking small notes…" "what for?" "well…" he began, and scratched his chin, "its for science, this is something that is going to help everybody…"

Sakura just shook her head, "why is Sasuke kun blonde?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "because he possible have found the cure, for not being so angsty… well, to be precise, I have…"

"This must surely be a dream…" she muttered.

But seconds, minutes, hours passed and there was still no Kakashi.

"Maybe he drowned.." Naruto said, the other two looked at him, "it could happen…"

"Or maybe he is just reading in his perverted book…" Sakura muttered.

"Who is reading in what perverted book?" came a voice.

"You're late!" all three yelled, pointing a finger at their sensei.

"Well, there was this old lady who-"

"Liar!" the all three yelled, again.

Then they noticed that someone had been yelling with them, they slowly turned their heads to look at the blonde Uchiha.

"What?"

"Nothing.." they both muttered, and looked back at their sensei, who was reading his little book, Come Come Paradise.

"I see you've changed style Sasuke…" Kakashi said, still reading the book, "maybe you could borrow a dress from Sakura…"

Naruto started to laugh out loud, "and maybe Ino will let you use her mascara"

"Or eye shadow" it came from Sakura, "Sakura, I thought you loved me…" Sasuke said, looking hurt. Sakura stopped laughing, "I didn't mean it like that Sasuke kun…"

"Forget it! And here I thought that you guys were my friends!"

"Calm down Sasuke chan…" it came coolly from Kakashi, "we're still your friends… but it's not easy, not to make fun of you…"

"But sensei… apparently Sasuke kun thought it was fun to tease Neji san…"

"Why are you saying that?" Naruto asked, finally putting the book down.

"Because he is on his way, and looks really pissed…"

"Oh yeah, I see him now, hi Neji!" Naruto yelled, waving his hand, "Wow Sasuke, you must really have done something bad, he even has his byakugan activated…"

"But I haven't done anything to the Hyuga…"

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…"

"Well, you better give him an apologize Sasuke…" Kakashi said, never taking his eyes from the book.

"Over my grave…" he spat.

"Well, you better be prepared…" Sakura said as she took a step back, so she wouldn't be in Neji's way.

"Hn…"

The wind blew, destiny's child was coming closer, his fist was raised, but the Uchiha wouldn't give up without a fight. He took his stance, the Hyuga was here, standing a few inches away from Sasuke's face.

"Uchiha…" he sneered, before Sasuke could reply, he was already hit by the fist and was down on his back.

"Hyuga…" he spat, still wanting the last word.

An eyebrow was raised on Neji's face, he snorted, "blondie…" and left without any others words.

Sasuke stood up, dusting the dirt away, and crossed his arms, "Branch…"

Naruto and Sakura could only sigh, it was going to be a long day.

"Forehead girl…"

"What did you call me?"

"Already senile…" and a sigh followed.

Yep, _definitely_ a long day…

* * *

Again, no offense to those who are blonde, even though I'm not one and all, I don't mean any harm, alright… 

Fine…

Oh well…

Until then…


End file.
